US2010/0295138 A1 and US2005/0095813 A1 have disclosed micromechanical (MEMS) structures which use CMOS layers to realize micromechanical functions.
US2011/0265574 A1 discloses a process for the back-end integration of MEMS functions on a CMOS circuit.